


Equanimity

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Akaashi gelisah.Yachi bimbang.Bokuto mojok.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 4





	Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Warning :  
> -College!AU  
> -AkaashixYachi  
> -Crackpair af

"Keiji-kun?"

Akaashi menoleh, sekonyong-konyong memperbaiki raut wajahnya agar kembali netral seperti biasanya. Namun, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergejolak kuat; ia gelisah. Hal itu benar-benar mengacaukan seorang Akaashi Keiji yang terkenal selalu tenang dalam segala situasi.

"Yakin mau pulang?" Gadis itu bertanya. 

"'Kan sudah kubilang mau mengantarmu pulang," balas Akaashi sekenanya.

Sang gadis pirang menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menatap Akaashi dari kepala hingga kaki dengan pandangan menyelidik yang intens. Akaashi merasa dibekukan oleh tatapan itu, entah kenapa. Susah payah ia menelan ludah dengan setitik keringat yang melewati pelipis. Helaan napas dikeluarkan dengan pasrah oleh gadis tersebut. 

Ia beralih menatap Bokuto yang memojok di ruang olahraga, bersama beberapa anggota tim voli yang berusaha mengurus bayi besar itu. Namun, usaha mereka tak membuahkan hasil. Bokuto tetap tidak mau meninggalkan tempatnya. Kemudian, pandangannya dialihkan pada Akaashi yang sempat mencuri kerlingan sekali ke lokasi tersebut. 

Tas disampirkan ke bahu. Akaashi makin merasa tegang. Ia seperti sedang menghadapi sidang di bawah sinar matahari terik.

"Pergilah, Keiji-kun."

Akaashi mengerjap. 

"Maaf?"

"Latihan, tentu saja. Bokuto-san enggak akan berhenti _mojok_ kalau kau enggak datang," ujar Yachi dengan putus asa.

Akaashi menggeleng kuat.

"Enggak, enggak. Aku sudah bilang mau mengantarmu pulang kali ini. Dia juga setuju-setuju saja. Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah," ujar Akaashi sedikit terburu-buru. Yachi paham yang Akaashi katakan itu tak lebih dari omong kosong. Berat hati, gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Enggak masalah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sana latihan," tuturnya lembut.

"Hitoka-chan," Akaashi meraih pundak gadis itu, memaksa agar mata mereka bertemu, "aku baik-baik saja. Bokuto-san biasanya akan berhenti kalau dapat pujian. Paling nanti berhenti sendiri, kok."

Yachi menepis pelan tangan Akaashi yang menempel di bahunya. Kemudian, ia menatap lurus ke dalam iris kehijauan milik Akaashi. Wajahnya perlahan mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Sana temani Bokuto-san latihan. Antar aku pulang lain kali saja. Lagipula kalau tidak bisa mengantarku pulang kau juga masih bisa menjemputku berangkat ke kampus, 'kan?"

Akaashi terenyuh. 

"Hitoka-chan …."

Yachi membalik badan Akaashi dan mendorongnya pergi.

"Sudah, sana pergi. Nanti kalau sampai rumah aku langsung _kabarin_ , kok."

Akaashi merasakan kembimbangan sesaat, tapi Yachi terus menerus mendorongnya ketika ia berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan ciuman singkat di kening Yachi beserta lirihan ucapan terima kasih sebelum berlari menghampiri ruang latihan. Ia tak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Yukie yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri Yachi. Ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis pirang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk paham apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini.

"Kau enggak berlebihan sama perasaanmu sendiri? Kalau terlalu lama memanjakan Bokuto seperti itu bisa-bisa dia makin menempel sama Akaashi," cetus Yukie.

"Ya … bagaimana lagi. Aku enggak tega lihat Keiji-kun terus gelisah sampai enggak sadar dia pakai baju apa. Lagian, aku juga mantan manajer tim voli jadi yang kayak begini bisa sedikit banyak paham," tukas Yachi.

Yukie memandang gadis itu sedih. 

"Kau ini sabar sekali, ya? Ya sudah, pulang bareng aku saja, yuk!"

Yachi mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengendurkan bahunya sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari Akaashi yang berlari masuk dengan mengenakan jersei voli kampus dan segera menghampiri bayi besarnya. 

End.


End file.
